narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyogari LOSER
, performed by , is the eighth ending of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It ran from episode 88 to episode 100, and is then replaced by Ride or Die. Lyrics Rōmaji Shinjita kibō risō ai nado koko ni wa sonzai shinakatta Shiranugahotoke shiruga saigo genjitsu kon'na monsa Kizutsuke kizutsuki toge o kakaeta mama de aragatteta nda Nozonde mo te ni hairanakatta “nanika” ga hoshikatta Jibunrashisa nando naku shita? Kowakute naitara kimi ga waratta nda Imada Fight again!! Fight again!! Sakebe tsuyogari LOSER Mikansei demo mamoritaikara Imada Fight again!! Fight again!! Utae tsuyogari LOSER Baka ni saretatte kamawanai Imada Fight again!! Fight again!! Mada mayotte bakaridakedo Ikiteru imi o nokoseru yō ni tsuyogari LOSER Wow Wow Wow... Kanji 信じた希望・理想・愛など此処には存在しなかった 知らぬが仏　知るが最後　現実こんなもんさ 傷付け傷付き　棘を抱えたままで抗ってたんだ 望んでも手に入らなかった“何か”が欲しかった 自分らしさ　何度失くした？ 怖くて泣いたら　君が笑ったんだ 今だ　Fight again!! Fight again!! 叫べ　強がリLOSER 未完成でも　守リたいから 今だ　Fight again!! Fight again!! 歌え　強がリLOSER 馬鹿にされたって構わない 今だ　Fight again!! Fight again!! まだ迷ってばかリだけど 生きてる意味 を残せるように強がリLOSER Wow Wow Wow ⋯ English Hope, ideals, love I believed did not exist here I do not know but the Buddha is the last reality like this I was struggling with scratching scratched thorns I wanted "something" that I did not get if I wanted it How many times have you lost yourself? I was scared and cried you laughed Fight again !! Fight again !! Screaming strong LOSER Because I want to protect even if it is incomplete Fight again !! Fight again !! Sing strongly LOSER I do not care about being stupid Fight again !! Fight again !! Although I'm still hesitating It is strong so that you can leave the meaning alive Wow Wow Wow... Rōmaji (Full Version) There's something I wanted to protect. Dreams, hope, wishing, love, and you. But this is a story of me realizing it's impossible to protect them all. You ready? We have a lot to lose today Shinjita kibou, risou, ai nado koko ni wa sonzai shinakatta Shiranu ga hotoke shiru ga saigo genjitsu konna mon sa Kizutsuke kizutsuki toge wo kakaeta mama de aragattetan da Nozondemo te ni hairanakatta “nanika” ga hoshikatta Jibun rashisa nando nakushita? Kowakute naitara kimi ga warattan da Ima da Fight again!! Fight again!! Sakebe tsuyogari LOSER Mikansei demo mamoritai kara Ima da Fight again!! Fight again!! Utae tsuyogari LOSER Baka ni saretatte kamawanai sa tsuyogari LOSER Yume mita mirai, jidai, kagayaiteta sekai wa itsuwari datta? Dou shiyou mo nai mainichi ja todokanai “Help me” Kaoiro kowairo ukagai obieru nante mou yametai yo Dareka ga tsukutta ruuru nante boku wa gomen dakara Ima da Fight again!! Fight again!! Sakebe tsuyogari LOSER Fukanou demo tobikoete yuke Ima da Fight again!! Fight again!! Utae tsuyogari LOSER Nigedashitakunaru toki mo aru sa tsuyogari LOSER Tada kizuite hoshikattan da Hitori kiri naiteta ano koro no boku ni Ima da Fight again!! Fight again!! Sakebe tsuyogari LOSER Bukiyou demo mamotte miseru yo Ima da Fight again!! Fight again!! Utae tsuyogari LOSER Koe ga kareru made tatakau kara Ima da Fight again!! Fight again!! Mada mayotte bakari dakedo Ikiteru imi wo nokoseru you ni tsuyogari LOSER Wow Wow Wow... (x7)﻿ Kanji (Full Version) 信じた希望、理想、愛など此処には存在しなかった 知らぬが仏　知るが最後　現実こんなもんさ 傷付け傷付き　棘を抱えたままで抗ってたんだ 望んでも手に入らなかった“何か”が欲しかった 自分らしさ　何度失くした？ 怖くて泣いたら　君が笑ったんだ 今だ Fight again！！ Fight again！！ 叫べ　強がりLOSER 未完成でも守りたいから 今だ Fight again！！ Fight again！！ 歌え　強がりLOSER 馬鹿にされたって構わないさ 強がりLOSER 夢見た未来、時代、輝いてた世界は偽りだった？ どうしようもない毎日じゃ届かない『Help me』 顔色声色伺い怯えるなんてもう辞めたいよ 誰かが作ったルールなんて僕はごめんだから 今だ Fight again！！ Fight again！！ 叫べ　強がりLOSER 不可能でも飛び越えていけ 今だ Fight again！！ Fight again！！ 歌え　強がりLOSER 逃げ出したくなる時もあるさ 強がりLOSER ただ気付いてほしかったんだ 一人きり泣いてたあの頃の僕に 今だ Fight again！！ Fight again！！ 叫べ　強がりLOSER 不器用でも守ってみせるよ 今だ Fight again！！ Fight again！！ 歌え　強がりLOSER 声が枯れるまで戦うから 今だ Fight again！！ Fight again！！ まだ迷ってばかりだけど 生きてる意味を残せるように 強がれLOSER Wow Wow Wow… Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Mitsuki * Sarada Uchiha * Denki Kaminarimon * Iwabee Yuino * Metal Lee * Chōchō Akimichi * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Sai * Sakura Haruno * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Shikamaru Nara * Rock Lee * Chōji Akimichi * Shino Aburame * Sumire Kakei * Namida Suzumeno * Wasabi Izuno * Hako Kuroi * Enko Onikuma * Hōki Taketori * Dōshu Goetsu * Nue * Renga Kokubō * Tsuru Itoi Category:Songs